


behind doors

by soyoyagi (soyokaze)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyokaze/pseuds/soyoyagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Tsukasa have their moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind doors

Leo pretends to be asleep every single time this happens. Eyes closed, head on the table, breathing even as he listens to the soft pattering of shoes on the floor, the clattering of plastic against plastic and shuffling of paper.

He observes with half-closed eyes as the youngest member of Knights go around the room cleaning up after Leo; picking up discarded music sheet full of notes that make no sense and markers bled dry of ink, wiping down the walls full of Leo's better music, but only after jotting them down, and eyes going wide every few notes, as if he's extremely impressed at the music his leader writes. Tsukasa doesn't really complain, maybe a grumble here or two, but he's done it a lot of times enough that it became routine. His movements are calculated and practiced, and after he's done cleaning he just picks up a book from somewhere and some snacks and pulls out a chair to sit down next to Leo on the table.

Tsukasa's hand, his right- Leo presumes, wanders off to his head and starts stroking his hair, gently.

He doesn't open his eyes. He never tries to, even. All he does is breathe deeper and shift closer to Tsukasa's touch. He fakes a snore just in case, and receives a gentle scoff in response, Tsukasa's hand moves down to stroke his cheek and pats it twice before moving it to the top of Leo's hair swirl again, twisting a few locks between his fingers and gently, almost lovingly, runs his hand down Leo's red hair. The first time it happened, Leo was too freaked out to respond, but also oddly flattered and somewhat comforted by the gesture, that he just let it happen. He eventually fell asleep to it, dreaming of blue eyes and a cute small smile and soft hands in his hair and touching his face.

Today however, he didn't even manage to fall asleep before that hand makes it way to Leo's own, and softly, gently, a pair of warm lips are pressed against the knuckles.

Surprised, Leo snaps his eyes open, green meeting equally surprised blue when he raises his head to look at Tsukasa's flushed red face.

'Oh,' he thinks, as he watches Tsukasa splutter and try to explain himself as to why he did what he did.

Leo tightens his fingers around Tsukasa's sweaty, shaking palm, after realising that he really didn't need to know the kid's reasons, for he finds his stomach fluttering in a way that is quite alien to him but, he decides, isn't at all unpleasant.


End file.
